Natural Delights
by RowdyRomantic
Summary: “Booth, its ninety five degrees, and I want an ice cream cone.” Insisted Dr. Temperance Brennan, with just a hint, of a pout in spite of knowing he would cave, and take her to the organic ice cream shop.


All credit goes Hart Hanson & Fox Productions

Natural Delights

"No!

No way Bones, un uh… I am not going to that place, no way! A friggin ice cream cone costs like six bucks." complained Special Agent Seeley Booth, shaking his head as he looked over at is beautiful yet annoying partner, who was sitting in the passenger seat of his SUV.

"Booth, its ninety five degrees, and I want an ice cream cone." Insisted Dr. Temperance Brennan, with just a hint, of a pout in spite of knowing he would cave, and take her to the organic ice cream shop.

"Well lucky for you, there is a Dairy Queen right up the street." Offered Booth, with a wave of his hand and a smile, knowing full well she was not going to agree to a cone from DQ and he was going to have to drive all the way back across town for a six dollar ice cream cone served by some freaky looking kid with a nose ring.

"Dairy Queen does not serve soy ice cream." Said Bones, right on cue while she opened the glove box and reached inside.

"See, that right there is the problem, Bones," Complained Booth with a look of disgust all over his face at the mere thought of consuming ice cream made from soybeans "soy and ice cream should never be used in the same sentence. Looking over at his fidgeting partner "Excuse me… What pray tell are you looking for?" Booth asked wryly as he caught her movement out of the corner of his eye, secretly loving the fact she felt so comfortable in his space.

"Pray tell?" she asked with a raised brow and a slight shake of her head.

"What? My grandma used to say it." he replied with a grin and a nod "it means politely explain."

"I know what it means." assured the anthropologist narrowing her eyes, and loving the little tidbit of knowledge he'd just shared with her about his grandmother.

"Of course you do Bones"laughed Booth knowing better than to explain the meaning of words to her. "So go ahead and politely explain what you have there?" craning his neck to see what she was holding.

"My sun block." Replied the anthropologist with a smile as if it was the most natural thing for her to have her stuff stored in his glove box. "I thought we could eat our ice cream in the park."

"What park?" He knew what park she was referring to but, could not resist teasing her.

"The one across the street from Natural Delights." Replied Bones with charm smile all her own. She opened the bottle and squirted tropical smelling sun block on each of her thighs.

"Are you listening to me or am having this conversation all by myself." questioned Booth strumming the wheel at the red light. Trying and desperately failing not to watch his partner rub the creamy lotion into her legs. It was bad enough that she had be traipsing around all day in a white tank top and hip hugging shorts now he had to endure this.

"Come on Booth you know you liked the hand churned organic vanilla ice cream." She teased "Remember the last time we were there you said you wanted to get a banana split." She continued with out ever looking up.

"Bones, the last time you forced me to go there half the clientele had blue hair, the place attracts freaks." whined Booth as he calculated in his mind the best route to ice cream shop from where they were.

_Oh no you're not whipped are you Seal? Nooooo…_

"What?" she demanded with a grin when she caught him watching her "I have very fair skin I don't want to get sunburned."

"I know what kind of skin you've got Bones," replied Booth before he could stop himself.

They both became silent … and the sound air conditioner suddenly seemed deafening, little slips like this were beginning to happen to the both of them. Booth, flicked his eyes toward his partner and noticed she took a deep breath, both of them wondering how much longer this denial was going to go on between them.

"You should wear skin block too, Booth," said Bones for once being the one needing to fill the silence as she worked the lotion into the skin of her arms.

"I'm Italian Bones, I don't burn…I tan." replied Booth with some sort of ethic pride, grinning as he looked over his sunglasses smiling.

"I don't see what your maternal ethnicity has to do with the possibility of contracting melanoma." Said Bones her voice very stern "But in some instants individual family history and or inherited gene types could increase your chances, so I would admit your ethnicity could be a factor. However, it is a very small possibility,but you have never mentioned a family history of melanoma, so the most relevant factor is sun exposure. Therefore, I stand by my original opinion you, should wear sun screen."

He tried to follow along really he did, he always tried well almost always and more and more frequently he was usually able to get the point of what she was saying. But often he found himself simply enamored by watching her speak, she became so passionate as she expressed her opinions and this was one of those times. "So what you're saying is I should were sun block?" asked Booth with a grin.

"Correct, specifically with a sun protection factor of a minimum of thirty five." Replied Bones, noticing that Booth had merged onto the beltway and was driving in the direction of the small shop that she loved so very much.

"Ahh Bones, that's what you say…but what you mean is if I got skin cancer and died you'd miss me… Joked Booth, as he tried to cohorts a confession from her. "You know you'd miss me…"

"You're right I would." confirmed Bones with a nod after what seem like a long time.

"I knew it!" replied Booth excitedly "I knew you'd miss me."

"Plus it would be a pain in the ass to train another agent." added Brennan humorlessly.

Her words caused him turn is head to observe her monetarily "To train another agent?" He said sounding shocked.

She held his eyes as long as she could before she burst a fit of laughter at the serious look adoring his handsome face.

Her laughter uncharacteristic and infectious and he loved it, but he managed to contain himself and only displayed a smile "Sarcasm Bones, from you…Really?"

Still smiling and tilting her head she said "I did learn from one of the best."

"Hum…that's true" replied Booth amazed at how relaxed she seemed and relishing in the playful complement.

She watched the innocent childlike look, of happiness cross his face, and wished she could see him like that all the time. "Hey Booth" all sounds of amusement gone.

The seriousness of her voice caused him to pause, and look at her with concern. "What is it Bones?"

"Thank you." She replied softly with a sweet smile always wanting him to know just much she appreciated him wondering at the same time why she doesn't tell him more often …"thanks for indulging me, in my desire for ice cream."

"I wouldn't actually call it ice cream, Bones" he replied looking over top of his sunglasses again trying to keep it light. "And I don't think you should thank me just yet."

Knowing that they were headed in the direction of the shop, she didn't understand his refusal of her appreciation "Why Booth? It means a lot to mean when you do things like this for me. Why should I not thank you?"

Hearing her confess that she noticed, and appreciated the little things that he did for her just because he could, made him happier than anything had in long while. Realizing that she was staring a him and waiting an answer. "Well that's because you're buying!"

Her laughter once again filled the air and this time he could not help but join inn.

Fin

4/15/2010


End file.
